Here There Be Romance: FemNaru Collection
by Participle
Summary: A collection of one, two and three-shot stories about (female) Naruto and various male romantic interests. SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KakaNaru, ItaNaru, NejiNaru, ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, MadaNaru, just to name a few.


Hello all!

Welcome to my FemNaruto collection of 1,2 and possibly 3-shot stories. Each story will feature a female Naruto (no Yaoi stories, sorry!) and a male romantic interest. Each story will have a different plot, and some of those plots might be completely AU (just a warning).

There will be romantic things happening in each story, so please do not read if you are uncomfortable with lemons/limes/citrus fruit of any kind. I hope you enjoy, and if you want to read more information about the pairings for this collection, please visit my profile for a complete list of pairings that I will be working to include.

Also, if you have any ideas/suggestions for pairings (preferably from the world of Naruto, though I will consider crossovers as well) please let me know in either review or PM format.

**Summary: Gaara has to work late on the night that Naruto returns from a 3 week trip to Konoha, so the blonde decides to pay him a visit. **

* * *

It Will Never Be Enough

Gaa/FemNaru

* * *

The council was going to drive him back into madness, Gaara decided.

He sat at his desk, alone in his office, and stared down at the mountain of paperwork that had been rushed in for his signature just as he had been ready to leave for the day. Each document was of vital importance and each had an immediate deadline. There were trade agreements, bills that needed to be officially signed into law, requests for citizenship approval, all things that needed his personal signature and nothing that he could just delegate to the shinobi that bustled around the Kazakage tower in an attempt to look busy. Once again, the council had let the important issues sit around and gather dust until the last minute. Gaara wondered what those old men did with their time when there was so much to take care of.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, the five nations had retained fairly strong allegiances with one another, but there were still complications in the way of politics. Negotiations still had to be made over borders, refugee statuses, tariffs and trade routes. Great progress had been made in the three years since the war, however, and shinobi in every nation reaped the benefits: fewer deadly missions, greater access to outsourced missions from shinobi-less villages, more freedom to visit other villages, and less hostility toward those who chose to date or marry someone from another village. There was just a lot of work that went on behind the scenes to maintain the peace between the nations, and tonight, Gaara wished he didn't have to deal with it.

It wasn't that he didn't take great pride in his role as Kazekage and his personal involvement in uniting the five nations together. It wasn't that he really found the paperwork to be that bad—it _was_ time consuming, but not bothersome. Normally he wouldn't be so agitated at the fact that the council had let so much paperwork accumulate and then sent it to him right before the deadline, but today was different. Today his blonde would finally be home from her visit to Konoha, and after three weeks of a cold and empty bed, Gaara could hardly wait to get his hands on her.

It was still a novel feeling for him, this insane desire to possess another person. In the past, Gaara had only ever desired to kill people, to see their blood stain his sand, and then later, after Naruto had entered his life and changed it irrevocably, he had only desired to be acknowledged by his village and to form the bonds of friendship the blonde had told him about. But everything had changed after the war. Naruto had been promoted to special Jonin, praised as one of the heroes of the war, and, after Tsunade had officially named Naruto as the next Hokage upon her retirement, Naruto had been sent to Suna for a month-long mission to observe and train under Gaara.

Tsunade had thought it would be a good experience for both Naruto, who was exceedingly strong but possessed zero political knowledge, and Gaara, who was an excellent Kazekage in his own right but still lacked the ability to truly bond with his subordinates.

They had spent countless hours together in his office going over political documents, reading through various proposals brought forth by the council and other villages, and discussing ways to maintain the peace that been wrought after the war. Gaara, who had always admired the blonde's unwavering loyalty and the goodness of her heart, was impressed at the speed in which she came to understand the political maneuverings of running a village, and how she had protested and refuted any idea that seemed the least bit manipulative or destructive.

She was smarter than most gave her credit for, even if her limited attention span would often get in the way of her learning. And, when Gaara would create scenarios that Naruto might one day face as Hokage, she refused to forsake herself in order to accomplish something. She wouldn't lie or cheat in order to bring about a result she wanted. She always made a case for herself and used her honesty and that special ability that was particular to Naruto, that power and assertion that made people want to follow her, in order to win.

Gaara had been very impressed. He had known that she was surprising, but it was only through spending so much time alone with her that he truly came to know her. He discovered her natural intuition and the way her curiosity would often get the better of her. He learned that her tenacity was not restricted to only personal convictions and battle, but also to the minor things in life, particularly ramen.

Gaara smiled as he remembered her impassioned voice as she explained—_yelled_—that miso pork ramen was the most delicious food ever created and, since it incorporated meat, vegetables and grain, should be eaten for every meal. It had been a good argument, but Temari had not been convinced and still forced Naruto to eat the tofu she had made for dinner that night.

All the time they had spent together had caused Gaara to notice other things about the blonde as well. The way her hair shone under the blistering sun. How her eyes darkened when she was deep in thought or when she was tired. The quirk of her lips and the curve of her whisker marks when she smiled. The smell of orange blossoms that clung to her hair. Her tiny, slim hands and tapered fingers that, despite their look, could never do anything delicately. He discovered that he liked her teasing comments, her short temper, the way she could incorporate ramen into almost any conversation. He enjoyed spending time with her and when he was alone his thoughts would still revolve around her.

He came to the realization that he was attracted to her one morning when Naruto was lounging in the chair across from him with her feet unceremoniously propped on his desk and chatting away about some prank she had pulled on Kankuro, and all Gaara had been able to pay attention to was the way her lips moved and the way her tongue would dart out to moisten them. He had imagined what those lips might feel like against his own, what that tongue might taste like. It had been lucky his sand armor was in place or else Naruto would have seen the bright flush of blood in his cheeks as Gaara realized just how dirty his thoughts were becoming.

Gaara had tried to fight his attraction to Naruto. He had feared that it was one-sided and that acting on his feelings would scare his best friend away. But the more distance he had tried to put between them, the more Naruto had resisted. In the end, after several days of dodging her and sending her only books and scrolls to use for her instruction, she had burst into his office uninvited and demanded to know what his problem was. When Gaara still wouldn't tell her, when he tried to send her away, Naruto had become emotional.

"Gaara," she had said, "please don't shut me out. I can't stand it." And then her arms had snagged around his neck and she had pulled his mouth down to hers.

And just like that, Naruto had changed his life again. She gave him love and affection. She offered him her heart and her body. And when he asked her to become his wife, knowing the difficulty this would present when she was named Hokage, despite how young they were, she had accepted. They had married in Konoha and made a home in Suna. She had given him _everything_.

Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his messy red hair. His body ached to be with Naruto, but he couldn't ignore his duties as Kazekage. He called for one of the shinobi stationed outside his office and a brunette chunin stuck her head in.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Send a message to my wife that I'll be home late," he said.

"Hai!"

Naruto wouldn't be happy about that, Gaara mused. He imagined the pout on her face when the message reached her. Maybe he should apologize by stopping to pick up ramen on his way home…

* * *

It was past midnight and Gaara was nearly finished. The pile of documents on his desk awaiting his signature had diminished significantly and his hand ached from holding a pen so long. He thumbed through the remaining papers and briefly considered just letting them wait until the morning, but his sense of duty was too great. Besides, if he finished up all of it tonight then he could always come in late the next day…he was Kazekage after all.

He had just picked up his pen and pulled the short stack of waiting documents closer when he heard something outside the window. It was faint, the sound of sandals on the roof, and he was ready to dismiss it as one of his patrolling guards until he heard the window slide open behind him.

Gaara turned quickly, his sand automatically beginning to pour from the gourd propped against his desk. He had always had a cautious nature, a product of the many assassination attempts made upon him as well as a childhood of always having to watch his own back. The sand paused halfway out of the gourd and Gaara relaxed back into his seat, however, when he got a look at the intruder.

"You couldn't just wait patiently at home?" Gaara asked.

"I think you know me better than that," Naruto said with a wide smile. She was crouched in the window, her shoulder length blonde hair loose and wild around her face. She had left her usual orange and black outfit at home in favor of a cream-colored yukata that reached her knees, and a pair of grass sandals adorning her feet. She hopped down from the window and walked toward Gaara, the moonlight shining around her and making her look like some otherworldly creature.

His breath caught in his chest and Gaara reached for her.

Naruto's hands went to his hair first. Her fingers skimmed over his scalp, pulling loose the knots he had made from fisting it in frustration. Her lips touched his forehead, right over his 'Ai' tattoo. Naruto was very affectionate. She liked to touch and be touched, and for that Gaara would forever be thankful.

He had not known much affection in his life. Everyone had always been too afraid to touch him, and he had never had much interest in it. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without her touch, without her hands on his skin, and her lips against his.

Gaara grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. Naruto made a small sound of surprise, but then Gaara's mouth was on hers. She was so soft and warm, and at the press of his tongue she opened her lips to him and he tasted her. Sweet with just a hint of spice. He let his tongue dance with hers. His fingers gripped her hips tight enough to bruise and Naruto gasped. She didn't like to be treated like she was breakable, which was another thing Gaara had learned about her.

Naruto responded to the pincer-like grip on her body by grabbing the back of Gaara's hair and yanking until his throat was bared to her. She attacked it with her mouth and tongue and Gaara was barely able to pull back his sand armor in time. He wanted to feel her against his skin. He had been too long without her, and apparently Naruto was thinking along the same lines.

"You were taking too long," she said against his throat. Her teeth dug into his skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but with enough force to leave a mark. She laved her tongue across the abused skin and sucked. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure and want through Gaara's body.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This all came in at the last minute. When you're Hokage, you're going to have to deal with this kind of thing too."

Naruto snorted and pulled away, which made Gaara frown. She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "When I'm Hokage, I'm going to have Sakura-chan and Shikamaru working with me. Sakura is scary enough to make sure everyone does what they're supposed to, and Shikamaru is smart enough to come up with a plan to cut the work load in half from the beginning. You're just not blessed to have people like them on your staff."

"I'm blessed in other ways," Gaara said, his hands slipping under her yukata.

"Pervert," Naruto said, but her eyes had grown darker and there was a pretty flush to her cheeks.

Gaara's hands slid up her smooth thighs, over the curve of both hipbones and back to cup her bottom. His non-existent eyebrows raised when his hands met only firm, warm skin. "No underwear?"

"I didn't think they'd be necessary."

"And who's the pervert?"

Naruto smiled. "Imagine the show I gave the guards protecting the tower when I leapt up to your window."

Gaara glowered and squeezed her bottom tighter in reprimand. Naruto chuckled and leaned back in to his lips. She nipped him lightly and then delved her tongue into his mouth. Her kiss was forceful, but she didn't try to dominate. She let him take control of the kiss; let him push both of their tongues back into her mouth. Gaara stood, lifting Naruto into his arms effortlessly, and turned to place her on his desk between the mountains of paperwork, all without ending the kiss.

Gaara pulled his hands out from under her and reached up to hastily pull at the sash tied messily around her waist. Naruto never had much patience, and Gaara figured she must have been in a hurry to come and see him because it only took a small tug to pull the sash loose. It was a wonder her yukata hadn't blown open on her way over. He stepped away from her, breaking the kiss, and ripped the yukata off her slim shoulders.

Naruto sat on his desk, flushed and panting from their kiss, completely naked and bathed in the moonlight coming in from the windows. Her hair was wild around her face; her eyes were dark blue velvet. She had always been small, ever since the first time he had met her as a preteen. Slender and firm, with only the slightest of curves. She had been so self-conscious the first time he had seen her naked. So afraid that he would be disappointed that her chest wasn't bigger, and that her hips didn't flare out the way other girls' did. He had thought she was perfect then, and he was still in awe of her now.

Naruto's hand was back in his hair, running through it lovingly. "You're staring."

"I'm committing you to memory," he said. His hands went to her waist and he pulled himself toward her. One hand went behind her back and slid along her spine in teasing strokes. The other traveled slowly up her stomach, over her ribs, to cup one of her breasts. She sucked in air and arched into his touch. He ducked his head to her neck and breathed in. "Better yet, you're not allowed to be gone for so long anymore."

"You can't order me around," Naruto said, her voice breathy and without much conviction.

"I'm Kazekage. I can do whatever I want," he said.

"Show off."

Gaara chuckled and began trailing kisses down her throat. He skimmed his nose between her breasts and gave a quick nip to the underside of one. Naruto shivered and Gaara moved his hands to her thighs, spreading her legs open to him.

He let his tongue dip into her bellybutton, enjoying the small moan she let loose. He remembered the first time he had discovered this particular erogenous zone of hers. The way she had trembled and clutched at his head had been delicious. He smiled at the memory and nipped at her again. Naruto quivered in his grip again, and her hands fisted in his hair the way he liked.

Gaara wanted to move lower. He wanted to taste her, to have her sweetness on his tongue, but Naruto had grown impatient. She tugged his head up and kissed him quickly, desperately.

"Clothes. Off." She tugged at his robes.

Gaara complied happily. He let his clothes fall to the floor and stepped between her legs. His body covered hers and Naruto looped her arms around his back. She pulled him as close as their bodies would go, and they both reveled in the warmth and friction of their bare skin sliding together.

"Gaara," Naruto panted in his ear.

He needed no more invitation than that.

He lined himself up, and in one thrust they were joined together. For the first time in 3 weeks, Gaara felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be: enveloped in the gloriously tight heat that Naruto offered to him.

Naruto crossed her legs behind Gaara's back and bucked against him. He groaned and gripped her hips. He had thought to take his time, to savor this moment, but his blood was boiling hot and there was a great coil of pleasure growing in his abdomen. And with Naruto moving and writhing beneath him, Gaara couldn't think straight. His hips pistoned and set a fast, ruthless pace.

Naruto moaned and called his name. Her short nails dug into his back and Gaara could tell from the spasming of her inner muscles, the tremors in her thighs, that she was rocketing over the edge. He wasn't far behind.

Three weeks without her had been like three weeks without the sun. He missed her warmth, the way her body fit him, the way his name poured from her lips.

"Gaara!"

It was too much. In several hard, jerking thrusts he was suddenly awash in his own pleasure.

Gaara let his head fall to rest on Naruto's shoulder, but kept himself propped over her on his elbows. They both panted for breath and despite the coolness of the desert evening, they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Okay what?" Gaara said into her shoulder.

"I won't leave for so long anymore."

Gaara chuckled and pulled away reluctantly. He kissed her briefly and then pulled her from the desk. Most of the papers had been knocked from the desk and covered the floor in haphazard piles. There was no way to tell which were the ones he had already signed.

"I guess we should get started on this," Naruto said, indicating the mess.

Gaara grabbed her around the waist and said, "I'll make Kankuro do it. Let's go home."

The smile Naruto gave him made Gaara's heart beat harder against his ribs. He crashed his mouth to hers, his hand moving up her thigh, and his fingers moved to stroke her still wet folds and then slip back into the slick heat he had missed so much. Gaara knew that no matter how many times he had had her, it would never be enough.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
